Protection Can Lead To Love
by PandaAlenkoChan
Summary: I'm sorry but I can't protect you anymore..." My eyes widen as tears dipped from them, "No...No father!".
1. Chapter 1: Princess Courtney

_**Ok check my 'second story out! I really hope you like this and Nine Months of Love!**_

_**Oh if you don't know what NMOL is then check it out!**_

_**Read & Review once your finished with either!**_

"Princess Courtney" 1 of my men called my name, I was laying across me bed drawing a picture, and once he came in, I hid it under my fluffy pillow.

"Yes?", "Your father…the king would like to speak with you" I got out my bed and left out of my room to my father's throne but while I left, the man went over to my pillow, pulled the drawing from under it, and smirked.

-

"Yes father" I stood under his throne staring up at him, he sighed and turned as if he did not want to look at me, which made me wonder, "Father?" suddenly he pulled me into an embrace,

"My daughter I have to let you go…our village is under attack and the guards will be searching for you, to murder you so I want you to run" My eyes widen and before I knew it my chocolate wide eyes leaked out tears.

"No…father I don't wanna go! Please I want to…"He cut me off, "I have a special bodyguard to keep you safe and hidden, he will meet you at the back of the castle" he lifted up my small chin, and kissed me on the forehead, I even saw tears slide down his eyes.

"Stay safe for your father ok?" I nodded slowly as I continued to sob, he let my chin go, and turned around grabbing a few things, which looked as if it were clothing which it was, he rotated back to me and handed them gently to me,

"You will no longer be Princess Courtney, you will be an ordinary human ok" Once again I nodded and gave him and peck on his cheek before going back. Before I could get back are windows were burst open and two soldiers appeared, they demanded my father to give me up but he refused and while he distracted them I ran into my room locking the door.

I took an look at the clothing he had given me, it was an modern normal person dress, I slipped my royalty things off and quickly pulled up my dress, also I slipped off my shoes and placed the flip flops onto my small feet.

Soon I opened my window and climbed out, when I turned around I saw a man, he had shoulder length hair that was fully black but the bottom of it was an highlight of green, he had on an casual outfit that I mostly seen un royalty people wear but I guess he was hiding his identity because I sensed that her hand an long sword on him.

"Are you princ… Courtney?" I smiled and nodded,

"Yes, you are me bodyguard?" He chuckled and nodded also,

"This is gonna be easy…it's like babysitting" He scoffed as he placed me onto his back but how wrong was he…

_**Well then…did you like this one? I decided to make it since Courtney gets called 'Princess' I'll make her an young princess and Duncan her bodyguard!**_

_**Oh Duncan is gonna say his age next chappy and he's not as old as you think…**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Mya :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Memory and a strange visitor

_**Thnk yaz**_

_**Courtneyrox**_

_**Arrimas**_

_**&**_

_**Sk8inpir**_

_**Chappy 2!**_

6 years past, 6 years since I left my father…six years since I have been with Duncan… He would tell me his childhood stories, his first love, everything that he could remember.

"Courtney where…" He stopped in his trail, I was in my room in the hut, half dressed, and I saw his whole face turn red and I growled, "Do you know how to knock?".

"Well I'm kind of glad I didn't" I scoffed as he made his little smirk, each day I noticed he was more and more of an pervert and it pissed me off. I threw my small trash bin that sat at the side of my futon at him making him duck and run into the kitchen.

"What did you do now?" That is Gwen; she is a childhood friend of Duncan. She had shoulder length hair, which was fully black, she lives here with her husband Trent who is a nice person, usually wives and their husbands would get into arguments about agreeing to let others stay in their home. However, Trent is a very sweet person, he was out at his job.

"HE IS A PERVERT!!" I screamed from my room and slammed the door shut.

"Well you really pissed her off" He nodded and chuckled from something he was thinking of making Gwen crumple her face and ask,

"Why are you laughing?",

"Oh I was thinking of that time I cut your hair when we were little"…

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hey Gwen wanna play hide n seek?" Duncan asked and she shook her head yawing, **_

"_**No thanks I am very tired, nighty night" Once again she yawned and entered her hut, Duncan sighs and suddenly has an idea, he ran to his hut into his mother's room grabbing something from her drawers. He ran back out and went inside Gwen's hut chuckling lightly, he made sure her mother and father were gone, the coast was clear.**_

_**He saw Gwen coming in the halls so he hide in one of the closets, he watched her walk past into her room, leaving the door open.**_

_**Duncan jumped out of the closet and went into her room to see her already sleeping, 'Heh sweet dreams Gwen…' He smirked evilly…**_

_**Flashback ends…**_

"That wasn't funny you idiot" Gwen hit him in the back of his head, "I've grew my hair since I was little and you had to cut it…jerk…" He stuck his tongue out, suddenly we heard a crash, and we turned to see someone from the past….

_**I know I know it's short but I hope you people still lyke it!**_

_**Courtneyrox (lol so true!): I will soon…But I make my stories suspenseful! Lol you will have to wait n see PX**_

_**Arrimas: Thank you soo much!**_

_**Sk8: Lol I know it is…Well duh it's my story lmao!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Thnx 4 ur support

Ok i'm gonna continue tis soon enough...maybe before christmas...


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Chap**

"Heh, Hello Courtney" A man stood in front of the crew, his skin was dark and he had a body a woman would love.

"Justin…" I hissed as I seen him, Duncan stared at me and then back at Justin,

"Is this the Justin you told me about before darling?" I ignored the part that he had called me his 'darling'; I just nodded my head and turned toward him…

-Flashback…

I was sitting on my bed with my legs crossed over one another staring out of my window; soon I heard knocking on my door,

"Who is it?" I said quietly,

"Who do ya think?" I knew it was Duncan; he was the only one who would answer like that and before I could say anything he just walked in, I stared at him with disbelieve, "Yeah just come right in Duncan" I smiled sarcastically at him,

"Oh shut it princess, you've been in here all day" He slowly walked over to my bed and sat down,

"I was worried that something happened" I glared at him, he was trying to act innocent, he just came in to get on my nerves which was very easy to do but I just went along with it. "Mmhm, I was thinking about what happened when I was younger…." Duncan leaned forward and caressed my cheek,

"Do you want to tell me?" He said while raising his eyebrow, I smacked his hand away and placed my hands over my knees holding myself into a ball form.

"Fine, when I was little since I was a princess it was in our religion that I got married early…I used to play with this boy named Justin all the time and my father and his father thought it would be a perfect Idea for the both of us to get married. But they were wrong, Justin was a complete ass! When I would play with my dolls he would come into my room and grab my little pigtails and pull them violently and told me I was pathetic in my face and walk away chuckling." My eyes began to fill with tears but I wiped them away and continued.

"And one day I found a stray cat, I named him and everything…but one day I left him outside to go get food and when I came back out he was gone, I searched everywhere and I finally decided that I was going to quit. But as I passed the river I saw an small box in there, at first I thought it was just an box but when I saw my kitty stick his head out meowing loudly I began to cry and chase after it…but it was helpless…I even jumped into the water but nothing…he was gone" The tears began to come once again and I hid my face into my knees.

Duncan came closer to me and embraced me,

"If I ever meet this jerk…he will regret it…"

-Flashback ends…

"And oh how I enjoyed doing that to your kitten, he cried and I just laughed" He chuckled loudly which Duncan unshielded his sword and pointed it at Justin.

"You bastard! I thought you loved her" Justin rolled his eyes and placed a hand onto his forehead.

"I did…and I still do but I just wish she was tougher" He said, Duncan clutched his teeth, "ARGGH!" He charged toward Justin and sliced his sword hitting him in the face making it bleed from where it touched,

Justin touched it and stared angrily at Duncan,

"You will regret that!" He growled as he slid his sword out and pointed it at Duncan as Duncan did to him.

"I have no problem facing you" He smirked a bit at Justin who was still angry about Duncan scratching his perfect face…

"Gwen! What can we do?" I shook as I looked at Duncan and Justin, who were clunking their swords together,

"Nothing right now…We should not get involved" She said making me frown,

"But you don't understand! He's…" She placed her finger in front of my mouth and told me to stay quiet…

Duncan thought he had it easy…but how wrong was he….

**Heh I'm back after being gone for an year! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Love,**

**Kiss-Of-Death**


	5. Chapter 5: Courtney Vs Justin Edited

I watched Duncan fight, his sleeves were missing and he had a long slash on his face.

"Why don't you quit already?" Justin asked shaking his head, Duncan was being stubborn.

"Gwen I have to do something!" I told her with panic in my voice, she turned to me and shook her head, "Courtney you can't, we can't risk losing you" I glared at her, "Listen you don't know what Justin is capable of!" I screamed at her but she just rolled her eyes.

"It's just a swordfight Courtney, what is he capable of doing other than things other swordsmen do?"By the way she said it to me it was as if I did not know Justin, but she does not know Justin cheats! He has his own little way and I know about it. So I ran in the middle of Justin and Duncan, which they both stared at me with angry faces.

"Courtney move out of the way!" I shook my head, "I have to do this, you do not know Justin how I do" I snatched the sword from Duncan easily and pushed him backward making him trip a bit but not enough to fall. "Courtney doesn't do this!" Gwen shouted but I ignored her,

"Oh Princess Courtney is going to fight me once again? I thought you would have stopped since we were children" I whinched as he said that. I did not want to think back to when that happened. "Shut up!" I caught a head start and swung the sword at him, which only ripped a part of his shirt in the stomach section. "Oyo that really hurt" Justin said sarcastically which made my rage increase but before I could do anything he slashed the sword at my left hip, it made me fall to my knees.

"Courtney!" Duncan screamed trying to stand up but Gwen kept him back.

"Are you giving up Courtney" He had that same glare in his eye from when we were younger, he told me this before…right before he began to cheat. "I will never give up" I told him as I struggled to get up, I held my side as I slowly got up, "I know you Justin…I know how you are" I hissed at him but it seem to make him laugh.

"Bring it!" He raced toward me, he swung his sword once more but this time I ducked and hit him with the hilt of the sword. He rubbed his face angrily as before I could even let him look up I put the sword into his shoulder…deeply within this shoulder, which made him cry out in pain.

"It ends here today," I whispered to him, I saw him smirk and I blinked several times and said, "Why are you smirk…." I could not even finish my sentence as I felt a sword go through my stomach. "Heh I win" I saw his mouth say and hit me with the butt of his sword before I felt darkness surround me…

* * *

"Hey..Hey I think she's waking up!" A woman's voice said as she heard me groan, "Princess…Princess!" I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy, so slowly I tried once again but when I opened them the light hurt so I squinted. "Thank god your awake Courtney…I was worried" She ran a hand over my forehead.

"We all were" I heard another voice say, this time it was a male. "Ugh my head feels like I just got hit with a ton of bricks…" I shook my head slowly trying to figure things out, "Wait...where am I?" I asked panicking.

"Don't worry Courtney you're in our hut" I glared at her trying to figure out what she was talking about, "In your hut? How'd I get here?" I asked very confused now, she chuckled and the man smiled. "We had to carry you after that incident with Justin" I had an incident with Justin? I thought as I tried to sit up but my stomach was in so much pain. "Don't sit up just yet! Your badly injuried" Now this woman was starting to get on my nerves,

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Almost two days" The man told me, there was another one next to him but he seemed to be doing paperwork or something, "Okay and I have one more question" I said and the woman smiled at me once again.

"What is it?",

"Who…Who are you people?"

* * *

**I was gonna make it longer but eh…Who are these people?  
**

TrueJackVP408: **You thought I was dead? Hehehe maybe I did die and came back O-O**

Pankeckes: ** Thank u… ^^**

Wryter12: **I know he's mean XO**


	6. Chapter 6: Short Authors Note

Okay, it has been a while since i updated I kind of got uninterested in TD series...should I continue?

Your feedback helps... Thanks :3


End file.
